


Blast from the Past

by Darkshogun93



Category: C2ndy2c1d - Fandom, Childhood memories - Fandom, Saamuraibravo - Freeform, Samurai Bravo - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Samuraibravo - Freeform - Fandom, chelseyelric
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshogun93/pseuds/Darkshogun93
Summary: An Alternate universe where Jack and Johnny Bravo knew each other as children thanks to Jacks parents being king and queen of the yakuza after taking down Aku with the help of Johnny's parents who were their most trusted enforcers and assassins, but after Aku rose to power in a mad coupe against jacks father and take over the world they separated. 15 years have passed between them, one is a rebel against the crime Aku inflicts and the other is a bounty hunter/security escort for Aku himself. Shenanigans ensue folks!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Childhood 

Disclaimer: this is an AU Fanfic and in no way represents the current show of Samurai Jack who is owned by Time Warner and Genndy T, also this is in no way represents Johnny Bravo who is also Owned by Time Warner and this is in no way an insult to them just a nice fanfic. This is based on the popular ship “SAMURAI BRAVO” by Artist C2ndy2c1d who is the true Queen of this ship even when the CN bumper made it happen. She must’ve time traveled. Enjoy!

*We open to a grey cloudy day in rural Japan where a Giant Mansion stands, beautifully decorated with traditional roofing, windows, even garden. Men in dark suits and hats patrol the outside of the mansion carrying small assault rifles, the front door slides open to show a man of middle age very built in a large business attire with a red shirt and black tie followed by a small boy with a t-shirt and shorts. One of the men approaches the man*

“Sir they’re on the way here.” Said the guard to the man, who then suddenly gives the guard a cold look.

“Good.., son you stay here with me to help greet our guests.” Said the man to the small boy next to him.

*The child simply nodded waiting when in the drive way a black shiny limo appears. The guards inspect the vehicle and allow it to park, as it does the front door opens to show a woman dressed in black with spikes, studs, had red hair, sunglasses, and bandages on her hands. The woman then opened the passenger side to show another little boy with sunglasses and messy blonde hair which looks almost like a poorly made pompadour, the woman walks up to the man in charge and firmly shakes his hand while the child behind her peeks behind her leg to look at the other boy.*

“Thank you so much for helping me Emperor, it means a lot since...."

*The man identified as “Emperor” puts his hand on her assuring her that all is well between them.*

“I understand greatly Bunny, I am sorry for you and your son’s loss, He will be safe here with us while you find his killer.” Said the Emperor comfortingly to Bunny as he smiles to the shy blonde child.

*Bunny nods and kneels down and faces the small boy clinging to her with a confident smile*

“Don’t worry Johnny, mamas gotta find someone and I promise as soon as I do I’ll come get ya, these are our friends we told you about, I know you’ll get along well with em so be good for me okay?” 

*The child nodded slowly and walked over to the young child of the emperor as Bunny waves goodbye and drives off. The Emperor looks down at Johnny and kneels to him with a welcoming grin.*

“Do not fret Jonathan, here you will be safe here, my Son Jakkai will see to it that you are welcome and may even become good friends.” 

*The boy known as Jakkai looked up at his father with worry*

“But father..”

*The emperor looks at Jakkai with an intense gaze.*

“No Buts, see to it that he is welcome, he is a friend and guest!”

*Jakkai then nods as his head looks down, the emperor then walks back inside leaving the boys to introduce themselves. Jakkai and Johnathan stare at each other for minutes out of curiosity, until jakkai makes the first gesture of waving his hand awkwardly.*

“Hi, my names jakkai, but some call me Jack!”

*Johnathan tilts his head slightly until he waves back with confidence*

“Cool, my names Johnathan, but my Ma and Pa call me Johnny!”

*Jakkai and Johnathan both giggle at how awkward the situation is then settle down.*

“Well I should show you around, I’d be honored to show you around!”

*jack opens the sliding door to the mansion with a smile, Johnny smiles as well as they both walk inside. Johnny is amazed by the style of the home as they look around until they end up in the guest room.*

"This is where you'll sleep, my room is down the hall so if you need something don't be afraid to ask.", Said Jack Kindly.  
*Johnny nodded and staggeringly looks to Jack."

"Like if you wanna hang out?", asked Johnny.

*Jack put himself in deep thought stroking his chin then smiled.*

"Absolutely! Not many other kids come here and are usually too scared to play with me..." 

*Johnny was perplexed at the idea of anyone being scared of a thin kid like Jack, but silently chuckled thinking it was a joke.*

"Hey, you want to see something cool?", asked Jack.

"Sure? But what though?", said Johnny.

*Jack Smiles widely and almost drags johnny into a room filled with armor, swords, practice equipment. Johnny is awe struck to the point he raises his sunglasses down so he could fully take it all in.*

"Woah...", he said starstruck.

*Jack points to numerous objects on the wall, but one in particular he revels in. The object is a sealed glass case containing a sword with a black and gold handle on it.*

"This is my fathers Katana, he says it symbolizes the authority and might of our family and can cut through anything ever made!" Said Jack getting excited with every word.

"That's sweet, my Ma has Brass Knuckles with spikes on them." Said Johnny.

*Jack looks to johnny happy as ever with stars in his eyes.*

"That..Is...Amazing!!!!" Jack said jumping up and down with excitement.

*Both laugh with joy over their parents arsenal, but Johnny notices a weird tapestry on the wall beside jack and johnny points at it."

"what is that?" Said johnny.

*Jack uncomfortably turns to see the tapestry his father had shown him and even told him of, it shows a man in shogun samurai armor doing battle with a creature of pure darkness, red and white death, fiery eyes, goat horns, and...a purple tie.*

*Jack glares at the painting holding a fist*

"That is Aku...the beast, your father and my father defeated with said sword! Father says he may return one day, but-" 

"That I made sure couldn't be possible" said The emperor behind them, but not surprising the children.

"Ho-how did you beat something like that?" Johnny said nervously.

*The emperor looked down at johnny with a serious face and spoke in a cold tone*

"Long ago Aku and I were in a battle so brutal his former fortress burnt to the ground which we now reside is as a victory! Aku could not be killed by science or magic, but could be contained so with my sword I reduced him to his basic of forms and placed him in a mystical earn that i keep locked away so no one may never unleash such evil." Said the Emperor.

"Can I ask why he has a tie?" johnny asked raising his hand for some reason.

*the emperor had an annoyed look, not because of johnny but because of remembering that tie.*

"ughhh, he always said it made him look more exotic when clearly it made him look more foolish, but thankfully his evil and poor taste in apparel is sealed away forever" he said with his hand rubbing his temple out of stress.

"oh." Said johnny a little perplexed by the idea of a mythical demonic beast wanting a tie to look cool.

"I think it is best my son for you not to be in here unless supervised, it is too dangerous. Come now your mother has prepared dinner for you and our guest." Said the emperor as he showed jack and johnny the way out before looking back at the tapestry with a glare then closes the door behind him.

*As the days go by, johnny and jacks friendship grew with both of them sharing interests in martial arts, sword fighting, and oddly enough painting. When then open to the mansion at night in the heaviest of rainfall where jack and johnny sitting in the guest room drawing with crayons Drawing whatever while Jacks father has a meeting and they see men with hats and coats enter a main office room and the door closes, they both look at it with great curiosity.*

"Wonder what their talking about in there?" Said a curious and bored johnny

"Father is probably talking about money and stuff..something adults talk about alot..",Said jack who looks into the distance.  
*Johnny sighs and looks down*

"I wonder where my Mama is, its been weeks since she dropped me here...what if she...". said johnny possibly on the verge of tears.

*johnny looks over to his friend and pats him on the shoulder comfortingly*

"It's okay Johnny, don't lose faith in people and be brave like my father told me to never lose hope and you'll always find a way out of sadness." Jack said tying to encourage Johnny.

"Sniff...yeah, but I just miss her and With pa gone I'm all shes got..the only thing i know about my daddy is that dance he use to do when i was really small." Johnny said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dance?" Asked jack.

"oh not that dance" Said Jacks mother who appeared in the door out of nowhere shocking both jack and johnny enough to almost give them heart attack.

"Mother?!!!" jack said startled beyond belief.

"How does she do that?!" Johnny said backed against the wall with hairs standing on all ends.

*Jacks mother was a slender woman wearing fancy black and red kimono with oddly enough a blade sheath on her side. She looks at the boys with an authoritarian look then goes into a sunny happy mood.*

"Now now relax, the dance you are referring to is one that even your father did at our wedding...in front of everyone with Johnathan's father.." She said sounding irritated by that memory. 

"What..." Jack said baffled by the idea of his dad dancing.

"Yes...the day after we defeated Aku, Your father and i married, and out of nowhere Johnny's father and my beloved started to dance....the monkey." She said groaning.

*Out of nowhere the Emperor pokes his head out with joy*

"Did I hear you say...The monkey!" He said with pure glee.

*The emperor then opens the door more to show himself flailing his arms up and down moving left and right, the children's jaws both drop at the sight of this, the emperors wife face palms herself while jack is blushing in terror at how embarrassing it is, but Johnny is amazed by it.*

"Whoa Mama!!!" he said with sheer astonishment. 

*The emperor had a good little laugh while calming down.*  
" Ha-ha yes, such great fun, now children I trust you know that you mustn't interrupt what goes on tonight it is extremely important. I suggest you prepare for bed in another hour or so agreed?" The emperor said in a parental way to both Johnny and Jack.

"Yes sir." The both said respectively and bowed.

*The emperor nodded to his wife as she stays in the room with the children while he is in the conference room, the emperors queen is watching them when all of a sudden a knock at the door is heard, but not from the room she was in but the one at the front door. She carefully walks to the door an turns the knob. We then cut to the conference room where the emperor is giving his fellow Yakuza members a long winded speech.

"I'm glad you all could make it, you all know there has been a major loss to our organization with the sudden passing of My Top enforcer and friend Maurice Bravo and his wife is still searching for the supposed murderer, so times are going to be tough but we have all worked hard to maintain peace by dissolving the vile vices that Aku created long ago and made a clean Syndicate, so i-" The emperor said before a tap on his door is heard causing him to open to see his wife with someone wearing a metal hat with a long jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Says the emperor with venom in his tone towards the man.

*The man lifted up his hat to show a blew eyed cyborg with the most bashful grin ever seen.*

"Now now emperor Babe, you can't have big time crime meetings with out good ol handsome Scaramouch one of the best assassins on the planet!" The cyborg said in the most annoying way possible while twirling around.

"Next to the Bravos you mean.." Said the Emperors wife while rolling her eyes

*Scaramouch looks at her glaring his robotic blue eyes with a slight growl.*

"You do know your banned right?" Said the emperor with his arms crossed.

*Scaramouch walked passed the Emperor into the conference room and looked around eyeing a spot to sit*

"Oh come on your highness, you can't have meetings without enforcers and with the Bravos takin' a dirt nap or a round the world manhunt, you aint got no choice babe, especially when they don't have my magnificent voice!"He said and like a true jerk walks up to one of the bravos seats and plants his mechanical rear on them.

"Ah nice and cozy! Like this little Baby was meant for me am I right or am I right?" Said Scaramouch looking toward the stern faced fellow yakuza members.

*The Emperor looks at the cyborg braggart with sheer rage, but collects himself when he remembers the rules of the new syndicate he helped establish.*  
"Sigh....Fine, after this you leave! i have copies for Bunny in case anyway." He said with reassurance, but Scaramouch just smirked on.

"Oh I don't think she'll miss anything from tonight babe." He said sounding like a schoolboy with a little secret.

"what?" The emperor said.

*Cut back to the children playing in the living room area when a frantic knock at the door is heard, jack looks to johnny and slowly jack answers the door, then we cut back to the conference room where the Emperor is staring down Scaramouch*

"What do you mean where is she you metallic cur! Tell m-" He said just before hearing a child's scream as he knew its his own sons voice.

"Jakkai!" The Emperor says as he slides open the door to see in shock, bunny being held up at gun point all beat up followed by a dagger to his wife's neck, and Johnny and Jack wrapped up in robotic arms with horrified looks on their faces. The terrified look on his face is disturbed as he hears slow clapping behind him, he turns to see Scaramouch grinning even more leaning on a desk.

"Wow-wee I guess you bet you didn't think this was gonna happen tonight huh babe? So lets cut to the chase huh, Where Is It?!" Scaramouch said playfully, then angrily.

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate universe where Jack and Johnny Bravo knew each other as children thanks to Jacks parents being king and queen of the yakuza after taking down Aku with the help of Johnny's parents who were their most trusted enforcers and assassins, but after Aku rose to power in a mad coupe against jacks father and take over the world they separated. 15 years have passed between them, one is a rebel against the crime Aku inflicts and the other is a bounty hunter/security escort for Aku himself. Shenanigans ensue folks!

We open to the conference room where Scaramouch is beside the Emperor with his arm around his shoulder as if he were by a cooler.

“Look babe, here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re taking me to where your keeping the so called “Ern” or your family and the bravo table scraps here are gonna end up like your most heroic employees. Swiss cheese haha!” Said Scaramouch laughing as we pan over to a wall filled with bullet holes with splashes of blood with one person’s blood covered hand on the wall.

“You’re insane…” says Bunny as she glares at Scaramouch. Scaramouch smirks and looks at her.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I still kicked your butt and you’re still mad about it, so do me a favor and..” He says then randomly smacking her in the mouth.

“Shut it! Sheesh the help you keep around Emps so rude. Now be a doll and show us where it is.” He says as he turns back to the emperor.

The Emperor being noble, glances back at his family and friends at this traitor’s mercy, then looks to him with a stern look.

“Please consider what you are planning to do, you don’t know what you will unleash yo-“ The Emperor said before Scaramouch placed his index finger on the emperors lips interrupting him.

“Yes yes yes I do good sir, Aku Shogun of Sorrow, Master of Masters, and Emperor of the syndicate, I do my research especially when I knew it was you and your idiot friend Maurice who locked him up in the first place babe, so cut the heroic act and take me to it!” He said getting annoyed at the end.

The emperor looks at him with a dumbfounded look, while his son is squirming in the other robots grasp.

“Father no! Please do not release the son of a goa-“ Jakkai is interrupted by a blade aimed at his neck form one of the robots.  
The emperor is enraged beyond belief looking to Scaramouch.

“Enough! Fine….I’ll give you what you want just stop!” Screamed the Emperor to Scaramouch’s servants. 

“Then lead me to him babe!” said Scaramouch with a sly grin. 

The Emperor snarls as he opens the door to the armory/tapestry room upon seeing the mural of him fighting Aku.

“ooh Swanky place ya got here my man, now if I were the master of masters where would a fallen king hide me hmm.” Said Scaramouch as he surveyed the room then stared at the painting.

“Oh silly me babe, how about here!” Scaramouch says as he rams his fist into The aku face of the painting pulling out an old safe.

The Emperor is getting tense with sweat dripping from his brow as Scaramouch opens the safe.

“Not too subtle about where you hide demons are ya Kingy?” He says pulling out a black bottle covered  
in chains and with various ancient Japanese symbol seals covering it.

“Ooooh looks like a good year this one ha! I Kid I kid babe, now let’s see if the boss wants to play.” Says  
Scaramouch’s hand comes close to the cork of the bottle.

Outside the room, bunny is looking for her pocket area for a toothpick as the guards are still aiming her,   
The queen, and the children. The queen is holding both boys close covering their eyes in case they   
decide to fire on them, the robotic assassins look at them with cold red eyes with their gun hands   
pointed and ready if things go not according to plan with Scaramouch. Bunny places a toothpick with a   
silver shade of paint on it in her mouth as she breaths in fast and steady and shouts.

“Hey tin brain!” She said as the robot turns to her as she spits an iron toothpick into the robots red optic  
causing it to short circuit. Bunny grabs the robots gun arm as it fires from dysfunction aiming at the   
heads of the other bots as they turn to gun her down but both heads explode.

“Your Highness Run! Take the kids! Now!” Bunny yells as she drops the robots one by one covering their   
escape. 

The queen and the children make their way outside as more arrive from the back of the house   
where bunny was running from to try to meet up with them. The small Jack squirms in his mother’s arms   
terrified.

“Mother wait! We must get father! We cannot leave him there!” The young jack screamed trying to break free of his mother’s arms.

“No Time we must Go-“ The queen says as a loud explosion, where bunny shields all three of them with her body. They let the dust settle and look around, all seems quiet until they hear bark breaking sounds then a loud twisted laugh echo throughout.

"No….” The queen said with tears swelling in eyes shaking holding the children.

“It can’t be!?” Said bunny as he lifted her sunglasses down. To see a giant monolith figure stood at the base of the mansion surrounded by smoke, it had pointed shoulder with horns protruding out of its left and right side of its head. The figure slowly turned to show a beast with flaming eyebrows, sharp jagged teeth, green face, and gross enough a long red beard. Its black eyes slowly opened to show dead cold eyes, it looked around slowly which each movement with the sound of trees breaking with a woeful crackling.

“So I have been released, many years have gone, with my imprisonment within the confines of a fool who bested me. I say no more! Let all who dare oppose me tremble for I Aku have returned to reclaim what was mine, including…MY VENGEANCE!” The vile beast said as he reaches down to grab something to pull up to show the emperor beaten and bruised being held as if he is a mere paper doll. Scaramouch emerges from the house looking up and kneeling before the monster.

“Oh great and powerful shogun, you were released by I Scaramouch the merciless, to restore your excellence to its proper glo-“ He said as he’s soon interrupted by Aku who looks away unhappy with his savior.

“Oh…it’s you….I congratulate you Scaramouch you have proven yourself useful within my presence for once. As for you..” Aku said holding the emperor to his face meeting him eye to flaming eye. “You will pay excruciatingly for you insolence in my past!”

“Do as you wish demon! Your villainy fell once it will fall again!” The emperor screamed at the dark goat looking beast.

Aku glared more toward his fallen foe. Meanwhile back towards the woods Bunny and the Queen are trying to call someone.

“Come on Come on pick up Gosche!” said Bunny tapping her foot while holding her bruised ribs.  
Another voice is heard on the phone as it is picked up.

“Hello? Who is this?” a baritone voice of a man is heard through the phone, Bunny who doesn’t have time for this routine snaps on the person she’s calling.

“Gosche I do not have time for this! It’s Bunny Bravo! It’s going down Aku’s back, Emperors place is now blown to bits, and were being hunted by a flute playing jerk face with a bad taste in Sanskrit! We need an Evac here now! Locate us and send someone!” She screamed.

“Alright alright I’m sorry I have two escort vehicles in the area. They’ll be there by an old cabin nearby in an hour!” Gosche said on the phone nervously.

“Good!” Said Bunny as she closed her phone and fell to her knees with a bloody mouth which alarms Johnny.

“Mama!” Johnny said as he ran to his mother wishing in some way to help her despite not knowing anything about her injuries.

“I’m fine Kiddo, few band aids wouldn’t help, I need to know you’re okay baby? You hurt anywhere?!” Bunny asked nervous. Johnny looked at her and shook his head as he sat down sighing.

“We have to help father, please mother we can’t let that monster hurt him!” said jack tugging on his mother’s coat with dried tears. Johnathan is sitting on the ground a drawing on the dirt with sticks trying to cope with what is happening. The queen looks at Jack with a stern look.

“We have no choice Jakkai….Without the sword we cannot win against him, we have to survive my child! Both you and Johnathan.” She said to the pleading child. Who simply falls to his knees with small tears forming once again, the Queen looks to Bunny with a concerned tone.

“How long until they get here?” She asked her friend/bodyguard. She turns to her a little annoyed as Jack goes over to Johnny to whisper something to him.

“Yeah I called him Ma’am, but we need to grab the kids and keep moving deeper in they’ll rendezvous with us by an ol-wait where Jakkai is?” Bunny said looking next to the queen, Bunny then turns to her side to see Johnathan also missing. They both look in front of them to see the children are almost sprinting back to the burning mansion.

“Boys!” Both Bunny and the Queen screamed as they scramble to catch up to them. We cut to the children running side by side to the wrecked home, Johnny nervously looks to his friend as if to plead with him.

“Jackie we have to head back! It’s freaky and He could squish us!” Johnny said lagging behind a bit. Jack looks back determined and enraged.  
“Then head back! I’m not letting that monster win!” He said as he darts his way past Johnny as he enters the smoldering complex.

Aku has Jacks father close to his face ready to either devour him or laugh in his face at his defeat. 

“Your silence only shows how defeated you are with no way of stopping me especially no sword hahahahaha! It’s extremely funny when you think about it…..unless it’s you but to me it’s hilarious hahahaha!” Said Aku in and out of laughter as his foe the Emperor simply snorts at his absurdity.

Below them Jack is searching for anything to be used as a way to fight the beast, he looks through all of the debris feeling time is running out, until he spots something glisten in the night light. The sword had broken from its case still intact and as bright as the night sky reflects itself to jack, he quickly approaches it and grabs it from the wreckage.  
“Now you see old friend, your empire is now dead! Mine will rise like a majestic shadow over the moronic things you’ve built and will be mine and soon everything in this world will belong to me and you will be merely a speck on this planet!” Said Aku then out of nowhere jack runs at Aku swinging the sword with all of his might slashing through the lower foot of Akus stump of what he called legs. Aku screamed as if a toothpick had pierced the soul of his foot, he looked down to a see a furious child struggling to hold a sword.

“You insolent brat I will destroy you with-!” Aku screamed readying his fist to crush jack when a rock hits the back of his antlers.

“Huh?” Said Aku as he turns to see a shivering Johnathan shaking in his boots at what he had just done. Aku looks to the boy.

“L-Leave him alone!” Said Johnny staggering

“Really? You couldn’t fight me but you send insect larva to do so Pathetic, Scaramouch!” Commands Aku as Scaramouch walks behind Johnny hands to his back with a smirk.

“Say little guy…didn’t your mommy ever tell ya not to throw stuff at people who are better than you? No? Well be patient uncle Scaras gonna teach you babe, nice and slow…” Said Scaramouch as he backs johnny against some rubble. 

Jack looks to his friend then his father still holding the sword deciding what to do, Aku noticing the child’s predicament.

“Well boy what will it be, your father or your friend you can’t help both! So go on. Choose!” Said Aku with a devilish grin. The Emperor snaps.

“Jakkai! Run my son! Help Johnathan! Your Lives Matter more than mi- ack” The Emperor says as Aku squeezes the poor man to silence him.  
“shhh…so boy what is your decision?” Aku said as smug as he ever will be.

Jack trembles looking left and right while sweating. The idea of letting his new friend be harmed or his father being harmed raced through his mind until he broke down and ran to Johnny screaming bloody murder. Aku looks at this with pure joy and chuckles.

“That’s what I thought, you’ve raised a fine coward! Ha Ha Ha!” Aku said almost crying with laughter.

Jack runs toward Scaramouch swinging his blade causing the robotic nuisance to back up at the crazy child Samurai swinging at him with a giant blade. Jack stands in front of Johnny hair a mess.

“Don’t touch my friend!” He said shielding Johnathan as a pair of hands grab them both, they look back to see the Queen and Bunny grabbing them and sword and running far away from there.

“Run! Don’t let Aku win my family! Go live and be safe! And-“ The emperor said just as Aku squeezed the emperor so hard he burst into an explosion blood flying everywhere all over Aku and sadly on Jacks tiny face.

“Aw, right on me…it better not stain…” Aku said wiping the blood off his chest. 

Jack opens his eyes in horror as he wipes the blood off to see his hands coated in his own father’s blood with a disturbed and terrified expression with not even a single scream to come out of him. Bunny and the Queen make it to the woods as Scaramouch chases them. Bunny throws a grenade while holding Johnathan blocking any way of Scaramouch finding them. They reach a dilapidated cabin in the middle of nowhere, bunny is being bandage wrapped by the former queen while john and jack sit huddled against the cabin sides. Johnny looks over to his friend who remains silent as their mothers discuss things.

“So bunny, your friend better show up time is of the essence.” Said the former Queen ties the bandages

“Yeah he will Yuki, don’t act all tough around me…” Said bunny angrily.

“I…I’m sorry…it’s just…..I….Jakkai is all I have left now….I’m sorry...” Said Yuki stuttering and breaking down as she leans against the sides. While that is occurring Johnny approaches his friend jack who is in a dead silent state hugging his knees. Johnny taps his shoulder.

“Hey…you okay?” Johnny asked with concern. Jack sighed in his state.

“No…..” Jack Muttered.

“It’s okay Jackie…I lost my Pa and you helped me deal with it by being a good buddy, I just figured you need someone to talk to….if you need me I’m here for ya!” Johnny said trying to be confident.

Jack looks up at Johnny glancing at him for a solid minute then collapsing into his arms in a deep hug bawling and breathing heavily. Johnny Blushes and is shocked this is happening all he can do is pat his back.

“Uh…” Said Johnny nervously.

“He-he killed my dad Johnny! That beast made me choose and I saw Scara was going to hurt you and I was so scared I was so scared! I didn’t know what to do! I’m a terrible Son! I Failed my Father!” Jack Screamed into Johnny’s shoulder as he repeatedly patted his back.

“No man you’re so brave buddy! You saved my hide! I’m the scaredy cat for not runnin away when I had the chance!” Johnny said hiding tears.  
“I’ll..i’ll kill him! I’ll Kill Him I’ll Kill Him I’ll Kill Him!” Jack says violently through sobbing.

Yuki and Bunny look at their sons with remorse and rage for what they had to witness. Then a flash of light shines on them in the cabin as a black cab rolls up. Bunny peeks up to see a small chubby man with a bald head and red glasses coming out of it.

“Hello? Bunny! I got here in time I Hope!?” Said the man looking around nervously.

Bunny waves her hand as she walks out signaling him with a mad look on her face.

“Oh about friggen time Gosche, what took ya!” Bunny said with steam coming out of her ears.

“Look I’m sorry if you haven’t noticed where I came from a giant demon with a flaming chin is out there blowing stuff up!” Gosche yelled then looked at yuki and the children.  
Yuki is holding Jack and Johnny’s hand as they walk to gosche.

“Yuki and the boy need to head out east. Far East….Away from here. Johnny and I will head west. I need you to take them to the docks to get on the next boat out.” Bunny said directly in Gosches face.

“Alright, best wishes Bun.” Said ghost not hesitating to open the doors for jack and his mother.

Jack and johnny look at each other both sad apart from seeing people die in front of them, but the fact they’re friendship will be severed.  
“Guess this is goodbye…..” Said Johnny looking down sad.

Jack looks up at his saddened friend and reaches into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with his family crest on it. Johnny looks at it confused.

“Why you giving me this Jackie?” He asked.

“Because it’s so you don’t forget your part of my life! I won’t forget you ever! So don’t you forget me ok?” Jack said wiping the stray tear from his eye.

Johnny smiles then embraces jack in a big bear hug before handing him his sunglasses.

“Take these so you can look cool when I’m not with you and stuff!” Johnny said handing the pair to jack.

Jack looks into Johnny’s piercing blue eyes and smiles warmly and nods before stepping into the car.

“Bye Jackie! Don’t forget me Okay!” Yelled Johnny as he waved his little arm.

Jack pokes his head out the window waving while crying.

“I promise my friend! We will meet again! Don’t forget me! Jack said.

“I promise!” Johnny said while the car backs away,

Bunny looks at her heart broken little boy and grabs his hand as they walk off deeper into the woods. At the docks Gosche lets Jack and his mother board a vessel, the captain nods as he sails with them on board looking beyond to see Aku laughing as the land they called home being burned to the ground. Jack looks on it sad at first then his fist tightens as he glares at the beast with a twitch in his eye.

“And so friends have been split, homes destroyed, and families killed off. Now years pass with both boys growing beyond what they dreamed, but will the fools seek to undo the damage done? They can try! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!” A voice echoes as everything fades to black.

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3-Reunited and Boy it's Awkward

We open to a futuristic city, vehicles of flight take the sky. Then we go to a semi fancy apartment room. The air is still, only being disturbed by the steady breath of a sleeping man. He lays in his bed under his sheets with his foot sticking out over the edge. it's calm and quiet with the rays of morning light slowly trickling in from the window blinds, Then all of a sudden the phone beside him rings loud.

"SHARK FIN! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"  
A recorded voice shouts for his attention.  
"SHARK FIN! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"  
It's a ringtone.

"Ughh..." He exhales, he rolls over and claws at the nightstand until he reaches his phone.

"What's shakin' ?" He mutters into the phone his eyes closed.

A staticky voice speaks of new leads on an inside operation, and gives the lowdown on a long hunted bounty, that the last hunter chasing that slippery samurai "got the drop-" and is "going back home in installments."

He sits up in his full size mattress, "keep me posted, uh-huh , I'll talk to you later. thanks." Hang up.

Looking at his messy floor he asks himself. "Is it worth it John? Sure the pay is big, but what are the chances of winning?"  
He knows the chances are slim, but that'll never stop him.

John dresses himself in a finely tailored suit, well polished shoes and opens his bottom most drawer to outfit himself with any weapon he desires.

•brass knuckles  
•(2) 7" knives  
•custom pair of NIGHTHAWK 1911 + SILENCERCO OSPREY 45k summits  
•a trustworthy grappling hook (just in case.)

\-----sometime later-----

Abandoned factories and warehouses of the district crumble as John drives out of the city limits, torn and discarded anti-Aku flyers and posters litter the street.

He checks his phone, no notifications, He just wants to be sure.

A deep breath is drawn, the same way one might breathe in prayer. John looks out to the rubbish building he's parked his car in front of. it's plain and simple, crummy red brick with beaten and missing window panes. The kind of building that shouts "STAY OUT." and "NO TRESPASSING."  
He exhales, stepping out of the sleek car, and approaches the building.

It reeks of water damage, oil and smoke ash and judging by the cigarette-butt laden drive way this warehouse was a popular joint.Spatters and flecks of oil glitter the concrete floor. To the untrained eye this might not be anything out of the ordinary for a rundown dump like this place, but John knows better than to expect anything within the ordinary.

Stepping only in the dry spots as to not dirty his shoes. He sees it all, the gore; severed heads in pools of oil, mechanical bodies littered about in tangles of their exposed wires snapping and spitting their final sparks. It's not as bad as if they were human, but it makes John's skin crawl nonetheless.

On the standing floor of the warehouse pressed against the wall under the observation deck of the second floor, John takes mental note.

"Oh man, thi-" johnny said before his ears catch something.

He hears the crashing of metal, it's faint but unmistakable. With his nighthawks in steady hand he makes careful steps up the metal stairs.  
The crashing noise stops, feather light steps make their way across the floor. johns already at the top of the steps when the rays of the still early morning peek through the holes in the tin pan roof and illuminate the scowling eyes and freshly torn suit of this mornings bounty.  
they're locked in a stare. if any one man moves too quickly their morning surely ends in death. The Swordsman unsheathes his blade deflecting every one of john's bullets

"Impressive. I bet you're smooth like that all the time huh?" Said johnny in a mocking tone.

The Swordsman silent still and unfazed, he makes a soundless leap into the rafters. The Bounty conceals himself in the shadows, waiting patiently for-

"I see..can you Paycheck!?" Johnny said as he aims again.

John shoots at him again. The Swordsman effortlessly dodges bullets on a support beam. The beam gives way with every shift of his footing.

"Enough with the fancy footwork, huh pal?" Johnny said annoyed at the swordsman.

John fires his grappling hook to the beam and is whipped across the warehouse into the rafters. The Bounty hunter johnny drops back down to the standing floor, he pauses tense. John regains his balance on the high beam. The Swordsman springs, with his blade drawn, it's as if he's flying upward through the air, he's about to make contact with the edge and the seat of John's pants.

Then everything stops, the surreal whining crack of metal, the sudden drop of the Swordsman's target, john grabs him by the arm in a bloody panic, the bounty is snatched from the air, and suddenly it all starts back up, they're both falling from what? 20? Maybe 50 feet?  How ever high it is, it's definitely too high to be falling from, with a crash, again the world stops, senses catching up to the both of them, it's dull at first then slowly radiates outward.

John feels the sharp edge of cold steel press against his neck. The Swordsman, a battered mess, stands over him. His mouth twisted in a snarl, with the sun shining brighter outside more light streams in.

"You are an idiot and lousy assassin. You work against me, for that you must die." The swordsman said with his face still concealed by the shadows.

After a few breaths of coherent thought the Swordsman's lips uncurl resting in a confused line, his eyes becoming familiar with the man beneath him.

"Johnny? Jonathan Bravo?"he asked tilting his head.

He asks as if the wind was knocked out of his lugs for a second time.

"Uh, yeah whose asking?"Johnny asked as his ears were still ringing.

The Swordsman sheathes his blade taking careful steps back, the light shining more clearly on his face. He's confused, his brow firmly knit, he looks hurt.

"Just get it over wit-" Johnny says as he double takes.

He looks to see his attacker, none other than a face he would've never have thought to see again...Jacks, all grown up.

"Jack?!!" Said johnny as he is shocked beyond belief.

Jack smiles as he holds his hand out to his dearest childhood friend.

\-----Hours later-----

Jack watches birds in flight from a large window in a small cafe, he traces a small scar on his cheek with his index finger.

"I still can't get over it man,-" he said bitter as vinegar. 

Johnny sets down two mugs of coffee, a delicate tea glass and a kettle.

"It's been what? 12? 14 years? This is amazing! Careful it's hot." Johnny said jittery and nervous at the same time.

Jack smiles weakly.

"I don't understand, why are you bounty hunting? Shouldn't your fathers connections have let you into a better line of work?" Asked jack with a concerned look.

Johnny downed his first mug of coffee then scoffs at what jack said.

"Psh, I wanted to do this. I figured I could hold my own out here y'know?"said johnny with a confident smile.

"You're an awful liar Jonathan." Jack said smirking.

Jack sips his tea.

"Whatever! Hey Jackie, uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but d-do you have a place to stay? Not that I don't, because I definitely do." Johnny said connecting his two index fingers together pondering.

Jack looks up from his cup, his eyes tired.

"No, actually. I don't, I usually stay at Boss' place. Wow, speak of the devil," Jack said looking behind johnny. 

Boss walks boldly into the establishment, immediately spotting his finest recruit. He takes his cigar out of his mouth to speak to him.

"What's this Jack, workin' with the competition? Where have ya been, you were s'pposed to be back at the office hours ago see." Said the Boss.

Boss snatches the second mug of coffee out of Johnny's hands.

"What's the bottom of Aku's boot taste like, huh, Johnny-boy?" The boss asked raising an eyebrow before taking a sip.

Jack looks at johnny with a Surprised and hurt expression.

"Aku?? Johnny you work for him?!!" Jack said reaching for his sword.

Johnny throws his hands up not wanting to cause a scene.

"Woah woah woah Jackie no you got me wrong! I swear it's not like that I'm simply gathering intel and stuff! I swear to get close to the freakazoid! I mean it!" Johnny says nervously.

Jack looks at his friend dead in the eyes then smiles as he calms down and sits back down.

"My apologies then, I was certain you were corrupted by Akus villany! I will appreciate if we collaborate together on his destruction." Jack said calmly as he sips his tea once again.

Johnny sighed in relief as he sat back down in his chair. The boss dashed his cigar as he prepares to leave.

"Fine Jackie boy but don't forget you still have responsibilities to us, your mother told me to keep an eye on you. And you bravo...tell Gosche I said hello." The boss said as he slowly walks away.

"You live with Gosche where is your mother?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we both own a place in town. Nice old man really, my Mamas been....sick and she needs the money for medical bills and that's where the bounty hunting thing came in...what about you where's your mama? Johnny asked concerned.

"Mother lives in farthest point deep within the syndicates keeping herself hidden, thankfully they were kind enough to have me trained so I may avenge my family as well as find work amongst others of the trade...Aku has put so much off balance." Jack said looking at the sky again.

"Yeah that old goat has his head where the sun never shines..." johnny says drinking remnants of coffee.

"Where the moon?!!" Jack asked worried and furious.

"Uh....no like he's a moron and he's got his head up his-" johnny said before he's interrupted.

"I see I see I am sorry no need to continue!" Jack said realizing what johnny meant while chuckling.

Both friends share a giggle before they leave.

When then open to jack and johnny opening a door to a now clean apartment, johnny stretches as he lays his gear down.

"Gosche, I'm home! We have company!" He said yelling.

The sound of a toilet flushing is heard as a man leaves another room, a bald old man with huge round glasses emerges.

"Yeah yeah keep your shirt on you moose haired bafoo-my stars Jakkai?!!" Said Gosche as he sees the now grown little boy he escorted to the ship.

"Yes it is great to see you again sir Gosche, I am honored to grace your presence again." Jack said bowing to him respectively.

"Man I wish someone would be respectful like that...I gotta deal with this delinquent." Gosche said as his eyes darted to Johnny.

"Whatever you old bald bird you. He needs a place to stay for a while, wondering here?" Asked johnny placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah..you're room. Our couch doesn't folk and you got the bigger room...that was once mine now I live in you-" Gosche whined.

"Yeah yeah we don't need a ding dang blow by blow of your tiny sadness bubble..johnny your bunking with me for tonight! Hope ya don't mind buddy." He said turning to jack.

Jack blushes a little at the idea of bunking with his friend which he hasn't done since he was a child with a pillow fort. He. Offed nervously.

"Great...now leave me alone. And jack it's good to see you again don't be afraid to ask anything while you're here with captain stud here...." he said to jack nice at first but sarcastically looks toward johnny.

"I sure will sir, thank you" jack said with a respectful grin and nod.

Gosche smiles as he glares at johnny as he leaves.

\-----That night-----

Jack and Johnny lay side by side in a bed separated by a larg pillow between them. It's dead quiet in the room both not asleep yet and really nervous this is actually happening to them. 

"Pssst jack...jack!" Johnny whispered like a 8 year old.

"Yes johnny?" Jack said whispering back very nervous but calming down.

"I'm glad you're okay with this.....sorry Gosche is too stubborn to use the couch" johnny whispered in return

"It is fine Johnny any form of shelter is appreciated, especially since Aku is hunting me." Jack whispers happily

Brief silence

"Psst jack!" Johnny said again.

"Yes johnny?" Jack said back

 

"I'm really happy you're still alive, I actually missed you a lot." He whispered sounding sad.

"I am happy as well you are healthy and alive. I don't see many people we knew from our youth due to Aku." He said filled with glee in his soft voice. As he turned over with the blanket.

Brief silence again.

"Psst jack...hey jack." Johnny whispered hastily.

"Sigh...yes johnny?" Jack whispered in return.

"Do you have to hog the blanket?" Johnny says dead pan as we zoom out to show jack has the whole thing.

"Oh my forgive me!" Jack says blushing with embarrassment as he spreads the blanket over the pillow so they may share."now we must rest Johnathan...we have a large day tomorrow." 

"What are we doing?" Johnny whispers.

Jacks face get series as he goes off to sleep.

"You're going to help me kill Aku..." Jack said as he closes his eyes. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4- aftermath and preparation

\-----The Morning-----

We open to jack slowly waking up from his long slumber, the sun on his face presenting a warm feeling causing a smile to form on him. He opens his eyes hearing a deep breathing being heard next to him as he looks to his left to see johnny spooning the pillow pressed against jack feeling the intense body heat from it, jack blushes at the sight of this and a weak smile forms, but he realIzes he has things to do today.

"I would like to stay in....but retribution takes zero chances of relaxation." Jack thought to himself as he rose up carefully not to awaken the blonde muscle mountain. "He looks so peaceful aw" he thought to himself again as johnny stirred in his sleep with sadness under his eyes.

"M-mama....." johnny muttered in his sleep.

Jack looks at his friend with a small amount of sadness which did dawn on him that why wasn't Johnathans mother around here, which sadly he will have to wait to ask.

"Riiiiiiiing" said the phone next to johnny went off causing him to throw the pillow around as he scrambled to awaken

"Huh-what?!! Yawn! Okay okay!!" Johnny yelled as he hopped out of bed deactivating his phone.

"Yawn, ey Jackie morning! Ready to have a full day of annoying the old goat?" Johnny said rubbing his eyes away from the sleep.

Jack smiles and nods as they both go to the kitchen to see Gosche there enjoying tea.

"Hey old man good to see you're up and about." Johnny said with sarcasm.

"Wow great just what I needed this morning thanks!" Gosche said back with a dryer form of sarcasm. Johnny scoffs it off as he eats bean flakes.

"Good morning kind sir Gosche would it be of any concern if i were to acquire morning tea as well?" Said jack as formally and politaley as possible.

Gosche gives a friendly nod as jack uses the pantry to make his tea.

"So Johnny did you cling to the pillow again?" Gosche said with a grin.

Johnny coughs on his cereal blushing making Gosche giggle like a small child. Jack behind them blushes remembering just 4 minutes ago johnny was technically spooning him with monster warmth.

"No you snooping old dust cloud! I don't got time for your sass today!" Johnny said snapping at the old man.

"Oh really what is it someone like you have to do on a day like this?" He says taking a sip of tea.

"Destroying Aku!" Jack confidently said causing Gosche to spit up his tea.

"What?!!!" Gosche says panicking.

\------some place else-----

We open to a red room with flame decorations painted on the walls, the room is wide with no windows or vast amount of furniture, just a bed with a large lump underneath it. A loud ringing noises is heard as we look to a cat shaped clock next to it.

"Hahaha! Wake up sleepy head happy cat says wake up ahahahah-" the clock said before a black clawed first smashes into it with a small crash sound. 

We look to see Aku in a miserable state half awake, uninterested in waking up but he does so. He grabs two flames from a nearby box and places them on his scowling face, he grumbles as he does morning squat exercises and grabs a red and blue striped tie hanging from the side of his bed. He places the tie on as he slouches around the room. Then looks to the door. 

"Cameron!" Aku yelled at the top of his lungs at the door.

The door then opens to show a little man with horns on head, pale as a ghost, slick back pink hair scamper in holding a Big box.

"Yes master Aku, you rang for your jewels!" Said Cameron as he approached Aku who has his hands out and ready.

Cameron carefully placed gold rings with symbols of each crime family on it from the yakuza to the Scottish mob, all wrapped around his fingers as he tightens his grip.

"Good work Cameron, now get my coffee before I pop your spine out like a zit..." Aku grumbled as he straightened his beard. He looks tired and depressed at the same time.

"Sigh, another day another dollars....or googooplex. Beats flipping Jalarien spine burgers." He said popping his back from slouching as Cameron walks in holding a huge cup of coffee.

"Here you are lord Aku!!! I-uh hope it is to your liking!" Cameron said nervous as ever As he hands the giant evil beast his coffee.

Aku grabs it and inhales before looking down as he's about to take a sip.

"Did you put soy in it?" Aku asked squinting his eyes at the shaking Cameron.

"Y-yes sir!" He nervously says as he awaits his masters sip.

"Hmmmm....." Aku ponders as he takes a sip slowly enjoying it then his eyes spring open and he spits out the coffee.

"You lying sack of beetle dung!!! This is half and half not soy!! Aku screamed as his tentacles grab Cameron and squeeze him.

"Do you enjoy making me feel bloated? Is there a sinister motive that I didn't approve of?!" He said in Cameron's face that is stuck with pure terror.

"No lord Aku! I swear by your graceful form it was an accident!" Pleaded Cameron as he struggles to speak while being strangled.

Aku glare suddenly shrinks into acceptance and boredom as he releases him causing Cameron to take a deep breath as the sweat pours down his face.

"Do that again and I will devour your soul and send what's left to the deepest parts of the pit of hate.....now leave me be!" Aku shouted at the pathetic worm.

Cameron nods hastily as he runs out of the room, Aku sighs as he rubs his temples with frustration.

"It's going to be one of those days I can tell...meh..." Aku grumbled as a figure wearing a red mask and black business suit approaches him.

"Master! Urgent news for your today!" The figure said kneeling down to worship him.

"Better not be bad news, I loathe it. Especially if it involves you know who!" Aku hissed as he put his hands to his sides.

"Well uh.....um....it does?" The red minion replied with urgency.

Aku grumbles as he clenches his fists together as he exhales.

"Proceed..." Aku begrudgingly said to the minion.

"Last night our multiple mercenary units fell and he escaped, but not alone.." the minion said to Aku as he tapped his index fingers together.

"What do you mean not alone? Explain!" He said surprised and angry at the same time.

The minion nervously holds up a tablet showing camera footage of what appears to be the samurai the root of his headaches and stress, with a tall man with a bulky build and yellow hair. Akus widen as he remembers that ridiculous haircut from long ago.

"We couldn't find them after that sir please don't be ma-" the minion said as Aku crushes him with his thumb with a squish sound underneath. Akus mold sours more as even the flames on his face die out as he slinks back into a depressed form.

"The last thing I need....like long ago the idiots have united, I despise uniting!!" Aku said smashing the tablet below as his flames re emerge even stronger.

"I must call my best to ensure my protection....especially for tonight." Aku said as he pulls out a red phone and dials a number.

"If I can get this stupid thing to work..." Aku said struggling to type the number while wearing reading glasses.

\-------Johnny/Gosches Apartment------

We open to jack and johnny with a blackboard with snap shots of Aku's mansion from all sides and it's security checkpoints marked in red tApe. Johnny and jack are both eating take out from a local sushi place that johnny frequented after doing some business with jack and his employers.

"Man I love this set, brings out all the tangy flavors with the wasabi." Johnny said between bites of his sushi. Jack is enjoying some cheap ramen not wanting to use all of his friends money, but enjoyed every bite.

"Yes indeed the meal is quite enjoyable!" Jack smiled as he slurped his noodles.

Johnny smiles as he offers some of his dish to jack who humbly refuses.

"Ya sure you don't wanna try Jackie? It's yummy!" Johnny exclaimed as he held the piece of sushi at jack with his chop sticks.

"No thank you, you are the host and it was your meal I am simply grateful to be able to enjoy food and great company with friends of my youth." Jack said with a warm smile causing johnny to blush.

"Well-uh, thanks. You're a lot more polite than my uncle from my Mamas side when it comes to food. Every time he visits he keeps trying to feed me his awful stuff called haggis.." johnny mumbled.

"What is haggis?" Jack curiously asked.

"Sheep stomach with barly" johnny said hacking a bit like a bad taste in his mouth.

"That is beyond disgusting who would enjoy eating that?" Said the samurai.

"Apparently my mom did when they were kids..." johnny replied.

"Speaking of which how is your mother?" Said jack which causes Johnny's eyes to widen and sweat.

"Uh well...you see um-" jobnny stuttered as his cellphone rings.

The phone rings showing the contact picture of Aku wearing a backwards ball cap with an arrow through his head with the title "Goat dude" on it. This catches jacks attention.

"Aku!" Jack said with rage as johnny prepares a collar on his neck.

"Shhhh keep quiet man!" Johnny said adjusting the collar on his neck to make each crank lower his voice to a gruff tone.

Jack looks at his friend awkwardly as he backs away out of audible range. Johnny Slides open the phone to answer.

"Ey Aku, nice hearing from you again! Got any gigs for me?" Johnny asked trying to not sound nervous.

"What? Is this thing on hello?" Aku says through the phone.

"It's me shark fin! Your super cool masked assassin go to guy!" Johnny said trying to reassure the deranged demon.

"Ah yes yes! I have a job for you tonight and tomorrow, it would appear the loathsome samurai has appeared in this city! I've dealt with him long enough and last night my men and machines failed to even lay a dent into the fool especially now he has partnered with the most ridiculous looking blond man I've ever seen! They must be liquidated!" Aku yelled at the phone.

Jack hears this and rolls his eyes at how annoying Akus voice always is like an old man asking for extra groceries.

"Of course master Aku, it will be done!" Johnny said confidently and winks at jack.

"One more thing! I need you to detail security for tommorow and tonight! I will be in the lower parts of the oriental celebration enjoying the sights which I graves them to have, I wish to be protected so no idiotic samurai with an overpowered butter knife doesn't piddle on my fun, I have enough of a pain in my rear as it is...." Aku grumbled

Jack snickers loudly causing johnny to put his hand on his mouth.

"What?! Who's there? Hello?!!" Aku said angrily over the phone.

"Oh nothing boss, I'll have everything ready." Johnny reassured him.

"Good I expect scaramouch to try to crash the next event tomorrow at the Hub Theater. He is ever so Annoying and constantly tries to call me. I want him thrown out if he even steps a single Italian leathered foot into the building!" Aku said growing more angry.

Johnny's eyes widen again only angrily letting a small groan as he lets his friends mouth go.

"Of course, it'll be done sir" He said with a hint of rage.

"Good! See you soon! Peace!" Aku said as he hung up.

Jack looks around for a brief moment then bursts into laughing.

"The vile creature has been alive for ages and he still cannot operate a phone correctly hahaha!" Said Jack.

"No time for laughing Jackie, get ready because tonight, we throw Aku a surprise then hopefully Scaramouch as well..." johnny said tightening his fist.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5- Party planners go wrong

We open to a large festival street, the theme is ancient Japan and China in honor of the mixed cultures within the sector, all seems calm and wonderful when a black carry on carriage arrives with henchmen robots holding each side stop in the street. The carriage is actually a small throne, but face it so everyone could see it as if someone was to arrive. Cameron walks up holding a small scroll in his hand as he presents it to the crowd.

"To the people of this sector it is my and these very well armed robots happiest moment to welcome the one! The only! The shogun of sorrow! The master of all masters! The worlds greatest tie collector! Aku!!" Said Cameron pointing like a car salesman to the empty chair. Silence falls as for 4 whole seconds no one is in it.

"The all-knowing Aku!!" Cameron yelled again nervous as ever as the crowd just stares for more amounts of time.

Just the then Aku appears rings in hand, tie on fleek, and scowling from ear to ear. The whole crowd looks at him with fear and panic but dead quietness. Aku looks around and clears his throat.

"Do not be alarmed peasants, I the great and powerful Aku am not here to punish but to simply enjoy the splendor of your festivities! Please don't be afraid to cheer." Said Aku patiently awaiting applause.

The crowd is still dead silent.

"Cheer!" Yelled Aku with flames behind him.

The crowd then starts cheering and throwing confetti. Aku smiles and bows at the sheer terror and the praise under threat he has on the crowd then he walks through the street shoving people out of the way with his tentacles. Meanwhile above johnny is looking below with binoculars.

"Alrighty looks like big boy down there's arrived, now I see he's got heavy guards near em but with your sword I bet you can take care of them." Johnny said kinda lifeless.

"Yes, now do you have any disguises so I may venture down there to deal with the villain once and for all?" Jack said with a determined smile clenching his fists.

Johnny nods as he looks inside a bag he brought with him, then his eyes go wide enough to see them outside the glasses.

"What's wrong? Do we have any?" Asked jack cocking his head to the side.

"Uh....yes. Do you like robes perhaps?" Johnny said nervously blushing.

Jacks eyes widen.

"What are you so red in the face for?"

Jack scopes the scene from the streets of the festival with a basket full of gourmet sweets.

He's decked to the nines in the most beautiful kimono anyone of these peasants may have ever seen in their whole lives. His foundation, contouring and highlights are on stun and his eye liner is on K I L L, and his lipstick has just committed murder in the 3rd degree gawd, anyway, he's close enough to the carrier now he has a chance to kill aku. He keeps a fan close to his mouth hiding his masculine face as he looks at Cameron and Aku.

“Well well well! Who is this?” Aku said leaning forward facing jack batting his flamed eyes.

Jack blinks nervously looking back and forth as he loses all sense to say anything. Cameron is annoyed to no end.

“Answer him!” Cameron barked at Jack.

Jack raises his eye and takes off his sandal and throws it smack dab in Cameron’s eye. Aku looks below to see his henchman in pain with a sandal in his face twitching while drooling.

“Pfffft hahahahahahahahahah!” Aku began to laugh super hard slapping his giant knee, then looks at jack wiping a stray tear from his eye. “That was truly Hilarious my dear!” he said pulling Jack to his side but notices his rings are dirty. “Cameron!!” He yells.  
Cameron rises up and immediately and rushes to Aku’s hand licking all of the chocolate and spraying it with water as well.

“I apologize for the rudeness of my employees, it’s hard to find good help. Especially attractive ones, you wish to Accompany Aku to the theater tomorrow I have tickets it never need to pay for!” Aku said winking at Jack as his breath hits his face.

Jack is hyperventilating at the stench and the fact Cameron won’t stop staring at him, he has quick flashes of his father yelling him to run followed by blood splattering on his face. Jacks heart races as his arms twitch and sweat pours ruining his make-up.

“Are you alright perhaps I can call a doc-“ Aku said before jack slashed at Akus hand with his sword causing it to dissolve.  
“Aaaaaaghh the sword!?!!! IT can’t be! You!!!” Aku said with venom in his voice.  
Jack stands like a madman with eyes brimming with fury and anger panting holding his sword while he rips off the top of his disguise to show his Yakuza Tattoos. 

“Villain you have scorned this world for too long! I am the son of Tensuya the true leader of the syndicate which you have destroyed, Prepare to meet your end!” Jack yells as he lunges at Aku.

Aku panics as he places Cameron in front of him with a spear to block jacks attack.

“You idiotic cretin protect your master!” Aku said as he backs away.

Cameron gulps as he charges at jack swinging like a total spazz only to be hit on the foot, then the eye, and finally drop kicked into a garbage can nearby.

“20 points!” Yelled a random voice in the crowd as Aku turns to face Jack.

Johnny watching everything below readies his gas canisters but has lost them.

“So boy you wish to fight me eH? Well let’s have some fun!” Aku said swinging a black blade next to jack but thankfully he dodges it with a tuck and roll.

“Your word play is like your swordplay! Ridiculous!” jack said striking akus chest.  
Aku gets annoying and with the speed of a cheetah slashes jacks chest releasing trickles of blood running down his bare torso. Aku looks at his blood caked claw, he sniffed it and then licked it and enjoyed with a short moan the taste of it.

“By the evil within! This is exquisite! It has been so long since I’ve had this taste! The taste of a fool, like your father Ha ha ha!” Aku laughed at jack mocking the incredibly violent display he gave to Jacks father.

“You want more Blood I shall give you it you Damned Dirty Foul beast!” Jack screamed with rage as he sprints to Aku taking scrapes to the body as he rips Akus jaw open and jumps inside him,

“Woah woah hey I don’t do vor- urrrkghk” Aku screamed trying to pull jack out of him as the sword goes in and out of Akus body causing him to hit the floor spilling black ooze everywhere. 

“uuuhooooh….this is worse than that curry Cameron man for me…..” Aku moaned as jack stood up.

“Time to die Abomination!” Jack said as Johnny fires a rocket launcher into the robot crowd knocking jack far away from Aku. 

“Protect the master!” Cameron said as the Calvary robots arrive.

Johnny runs down throwing smoke bombs picking jack up over his shoulder.

“Come on! We gotta go move!” Johnny yelled grabbing jack’s sword as the limps to a rooftop nearby waiting for the heat to die down.

Johnny catches his breath then looks to jack who’s dead silent with his eyes wide open.

“What the hell?! You had him right there Jack all you had to do was get close then strike, but ya snap man what is your deal?” He screams at jack.

Jack darts up and tackles Johnny to the ground.

“Why? Why did you fire the rocket! I was so close! He was seconds from death! IT’s like you want this beast to rule this world! Maybe you do work for him! Say it!” Jack said crazy eyed and starts choking Johnny violently.

Jack was feeling every bit of rage bouncing in his mind, Johnny grabs jacks face pleading for him to stop then knocking his sunglasses off to show his terrified blue eyes crying, then jack remembers those same eyes crying when he hugged Johnny when they were but small children. Jack lets go and backs way holding his head in shame shaking like a leaf.

“Gasp! Ughh huff huff Damn it Jackie! What is wrong with you?!” he looked at jack angered then his expression saddened as he gently moved to jack who was shielding himself while crying.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Jack said in a panic hyperventilating.

Johnny is horrified by this and immediately hugged his best friend trying to soothe him in some way since…he use to have this problem.

“Shhh….Jackie…shhhh its okay I forgive ya! I promise I’m not mad cough..Sorry….it’s okay…shhh” said Johnny rubbing Jacks hair which had been ruined by Aku.

Jack remained silently but tears continued to stream down his face, Johnny looks down to see the streets are clear and Johnny blushing like crazy with his friend now clinging to him.

“Hey, their gone pal……we need to head back.” He said looking at the still jack. 

Johnny sighed as he picked up the frightened samurai and walked off into the night.

Aku is being loaded back into his chair bandages all over his body moaning until he glares into the distance.

“I’ll kill you next time samurai fool you’ll see! Ha Ha Ha Ha-cough ach…..ughh…just get me the hell home damn it….” Aku Grumpily said to his minions as Cameron is tied up by the neck struggling to keep up with the chair.

To Be Continued…


	6. Fear and Loathing Memories

We flash open to Gosches apartment, the old man has a neck massager pillow on him enjoying some sweet instrumental jazz music in total submerging peace, something he could never experience with Johnny in the house.

“mmmmmmmm, heeaaaaavenly.” Said Gosche snuggling into the white sofa be bought. Just then the door flips open to see Johnny holding a beaten up and shaking jack.

“Sigh….damn it.” Gosche sighed as he sat up.

Johnny sprints to Gosche panicking. He swats some hair from Jacks face to see his undiluted eyes and frantic heartbeat he senses by placing his hand on his chest.

“Crap, okay Johnny help me get him to the bathroom ASAP! Come on move your fat but!” Gosche said with a dark tone in voice.

Johnny nodded fast sprinting to the bathroom, Gosche rushes in as well putting bathwater on making sure it’s comfortable while Jack is shivering and hyperventilating.

“For goodness sake man it’s not time for a bath!” Johnny yelled so loud his glasses fell off. 

“No you idiot it’s to help him calm down! Put him in now!” Gosches said testing the water.

Johnny gently as he can puts Jack in the warm water still shivering and his eyes darting all over the place.

“Now What?!” Johnny said holding Jack still getting freaked out.

“Be here with him and encourage deep breathing and comfort him! Trust me it works!” Gosche whispered.  
Johnny out of options nods to him as he strokes Jacks amazing Raven colored hair while telling him to breathe gently, Jack is still shaking at first but through 14 minutes of Johnny’s company and soothing water he starts to calm down. His head down as his hair covers his tired and red eyes from the crying he did before relaxing, Johnny looks to him with a soothed but concerned look.

“Hey pal…you okay now?” Johnny said leaning in.

Jack looks up at him tired.

“Yes, I am tired and so-so-sorry.” Jack said with a remorseful tone as a tear falls from his face and into the water.

Johnny just looks down and sighs as he lies down near the tub, just from stress he just puts his hands around his head and looks up at the ceiling.

“I’m the one who should be sorry Jackie, I shoulda let ya ice that bark sounding maniac.” Johnny said with a disappointed tone.

The top of Jacks head was poking out of the tub to look down at Johnny. His eyes show a compassionate look.

“No Johnny I was the fool in the situation, my lust for vengeance is my fault here. You simply saved my life, but you must realize I cannot let him live, for if he lives it never ends and more will die and be oppressed by-“ Jack was saying before losing Johnny’s interest.

“Yeah yeah I get It noble path and stuff, but that aint my life. I’m just taking care of me…..and you too.” Johnny said wiping his teeth with his index finger.

“And your mother as well? You never told me about her.” Jack said curious.

Johnny’s eyes widen and he looks to Jack and lets out a long sigh.

“Mama….she…she aint well.”, Johnny said with his voice growing shaky with each word he says.  
Jacks eyes then widen, he then gives a sad expression with pity.

“I am sorry Johnathan I didn’t mean to pry.“ Jack said

“It’s alright, just been a while telling somebody other than baldie in the other room, she’s down south with her new BF Pops, nice guy. She’s been sick since that silver knobjob found us..” Johnny said fuming.

“Scaramouch…” Jack said looking down.

“Mhmm….got her real good…..” Johnny said looking up.

We show the light in the bathroom which fades into the evening sky, we go down to show a western style town with stone and wood buildings along it. The city is busy with folks in full gear and hats with a mixture of modern style and cowboy motif. A bicycle of a blonde teenager races by. We see a skinny Johnny Bravo, with long blonde hair and big John Lennon Sunglasses cycling through town. He turns left and parks down the street to an apartment complex. He runs in holding his school supplies and pulling out the keys to it along with a pot pie. He opens the door then walks in.

“Mama, I’m home! I got your pie from the baker like ya asked.”, Johnny said walking around.

“Mama? You Home?”, He then said noticing the whole place is empty, he then goes to the living room area.

The living room is messy, pillows on the floor, a cup turned over but empty, he wonders around real qyick until.

WHAM CRASH!  
Someone is thrown from a burst wall to the ground, It was none other than Bunny Bravo with her hair mangled, shoulder exposed with cuts on it, and her glasses broken clean off. She looks up to see Johnny Terrified looking down on her with fear while backing against the wall.

“Run Baby..Run!” Bunny screamed before facing down, on her back Johnny sees like a dart on her back.

“MAMA!” Johnny yelled running to her shaking hiding tears.

“WOW WEE what a nice reunion here huh Johnny Babe?” A voice in the hole in the wall said.

Johnny grows stiff with fear as he tilts up to see Scaramouch leaning forward to face him with a sly grin.

“My my puberty did a number on you I mean wow you’re so oily, wait that’s fear sweat ha ha man I crack myself up don’t I Huh? Oh man I’ve been waiting for this and this time there ain’t not little twerp with a sword to help you.” Scaramouch said snapping his fingers as he mocked Johnny.

Johnny shakes as Scaramouch rubs his cold robotic hand across his young face while grinning like a mad man.

“Now little Johnny Wonny, what should I do to you? Skin ya? Ooh ooh Break your neck! OOOOOOH I got a better one babe! How about break every bone in that wimpy body then leave you for de-“, Scaramouch said with pure ecstasy before a flash bang interrupts.

“Johnny! Run! Grab your ma!”, said a younger version of Gosche, still no hair said.

Johnny without thinking ran to his mother and picked her limp body up and ran out of the apartment with him to Gosches car. They ride off as they see Scaramouch rush after them, then we cut to Johnny looming over his mother in an alien hospital.

“The eggheads say she won’t live too long without transfusions and meds…So I had no choice but to enter the family business doing small money jobs to big bounty hunting gigs, all to keep her alive and happy.”, Said Johnny’s adult voice over the scene.

We then are shown a huge montage of Johnny going from skinny to manly with each hit he took and more gun savvy as well. Then we face back to Johnny’s face looking sad.

 

“That’s why I don’t need revenge, I got better things to do and people to take care of maybe its time you did the same Jackie..”, Johnny fussed about before getting up and leaving.

Jack looks up at the door from the tub and holds his head down as a single tear glistens his cheek and his hair covers his face.

“There is someone I care about…..” Jackie said with a tone of heart break.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
